Magic Life
by jehc
Summary: This is in response to readers who wanted to know more about the life of Seven and Janeway during 3.25 Magic Number.  This story has been posted elswhere.


**Some kind of woman**

Seven of Nine lay in her bed with her eyes closed. She was wide awake but not yet ready to admit it. Her lover of over 5 years was gently stroking her stomach. Feather light touches circling lower and lower down her abdomen. As she felt Kathryn's lips on her shoulder she opened her eyes.

"Good morning Kathryn," The two women smiled in to each other eyes.

"Hello darling, am I bothering you?" Janeway knew her husky voice would excite her lover as much as her touch.

"No, Kathryn you are not bothering me. You are however making my heart rate increase and causing small electric shocks thorough out my body."

"Small electric shocks? Let's see what we can do about that." Kathryn's hand began to gently tease the soft hair between Seven's legs. As Seven began to move her lower body in anticipation Janeway's mouth latched on to her nipple. The contrast of hard sucking versus the soft touching almost made Seven fly off the bed.

"Small shocks darling?"

Seven was breathing hard as she answered, "large shocks Kathryn." Janeway's answering chuckle drove Seven even farther along the path to oblivion.

Kathryn lightened up on her oral caress and began to move her fingers lower applying gentle pressure. Her tongue continuously flicked over Seven's nipple as she filled her lover with her fingers.

Seven began to buck against Kathryn's hand. "Impressive shocks," she added in a shaky voice.

Knowing her lover was just a moment away from her climax Kathryn quickly moved down the bed and began to use her mouth to pleasure her. Seven's moans came quicker and louder as she reached her pinnacle of pleasure.

After Seven's shudders subsided Kathryn moved up a bit. Her shoulder was snuggled in up against Seven's center as her head rested on her lower stomach.

"This was an acceptable way to waken. Thank you Kathryn." Seven said as she began to run her fingers through her lover's hair.

Janeway looked up at Seven and smiled. "I had a dream about a certain away mission and I just couldn't help my self."

Seven's metallic eyebrow arched up as she smiled. "Looking for dilithium on the Palisan Moon?" she asked.

"mmm her lover replied." Kathryn closed her eyes and remembered the event.

The Starship Voyager and her crew had been stranded in the far corners of space for almost seven years. Finally giving in to the fact that she was a woman, not just a captain, Kathryn Janeway had begun a relationship with her Astrometrics officer Seven of Nine. Due to the ship's need for more fuel the captain had chosen her lover and two other officers to go on an away mission. The delta flyer was orbiting the Palisan moon scanning for dilithium deposits while Tom and B'Elanna Paris were planet side investigating spots that registered possible deposits.

Janeway smiled as she remembered the comm. suddenly activating and hearing the sound of bodies falling over. It seems that Tom's combadge had activated just as he said "the captain" so the message was routed to her.

"Really B'Elanna I don't think the Captain would approve of this while we are supposed to be looking for energy stores."

The half Klingon growled at him. "This is our lunch break." Janeway's eyes widened as she heard the sound of zippers being undone.

"And besides, even though they haven't admitted it to any one yet, Janeway and Seven are a couple. If the Captain is any kind of woman at all she has Seven naked in the pilot's chair right now."

Kathryn turned to look at Seven. The younger woman's eyes widened as Janeway moved forward with a feral grin removing her tunic as she approached.

"I would hate to disappoint B'Elanna about what kind of woman I am."

"Here Kathryn, on duty?"

Janeway smiled as she pulled her lover to the front of the shuttle. "This is our lunch break darling. And you look delectable." She reached up to help Seven divest herself of her bio suit, and then pushed her down in the seat."

The sounds of Tom and B'Elanna pleasuring each other we filling the shuttle as Janeway continued to remove her own uniform. "Kathryn you have not closed the hail."

"I know," said the captain as she straddled Seven and began kissing her while gently massaging her breasts.

As Janeway moved down her body all thought of resistance was gone. Gripping the arm of the pilot's chair Seven screamed as her lover brought her to orgasm. The sound of the chair breaking went unnoticed. Seven rose and pulled her Captain to the deck. Soon Kathryn's moans were joining with those of her officers down below. The cacophony of sounds reached a crescendo as Kathryn climaxed in her lovers arms.

"Computer close hail." Janeway said as she stilled, relaxing in her lovers arms. Soon, feeling the discomfort of the deck Janeway got up and pulled Seven with her.

"Kathryn, did you find it stimulating to hear the sounds of B'Elanna and Tom while we were making love?" The young blond inquired.

Giving her lover a crooked smile Kathryn led her to the sonic shower. "Sexuality can be a strange thing. If anyone had ever suggested what just happened I would never have believed it of myself. Sometimes the moment just overtakes you." She cupped Seven's face in her hand. "Did it make you uncomfortable Darling?"

"It did not. I also found it quite stimulating." Seven looked thoughtful, "I do not understand my response."

"Sometimes doing something you know you shouldn't, something with a risk of getting caught, adds spice to the experience. To be clear, it would never be ok to set up this situation deliberately."

Seven nodded, "I also believe it would not be a good idea to share this information with them."

Janeway's eyes widened. "It would absolutely not be a good idea."

The Admiral was pulled from her revelry by the sounds from the nursery. Gretchen and Eden, Janeway and Seven's two year old daughters, were awake and wanted attention. The women got up, put on their robes and started their day. As they were dressing the girls Seven looked over at her spouse with a twinkle in her eye.

"I hope you will be able to function at the reunion this evening Kathryn."

Janeway looked surprised. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Sevens lips twitched. You were unable to look B'Elanna in the face for a month after the experience of Palisan Moon. When Lt Paris requested rations to fix the broken arm rest on the Flyer's pilot's seat, you went in to a coughing fit severe enough for Chakotay to call the Doctor to the bridge."

"I am an Admiral now Seven," Janeway said tongue in cheek, "I am sure I can handle it."

Seven's response was a raised eyebrow as she swung Eden up in her arms. Kathryn did the same with Gretchen and the Janeway family went down to breakfast.

Seven and Kathryn and their girls transported to San Francisco for the 'Five Years at Home Reunion.' This was the crew's second get together. They had a party after the first year but then everyone went so far in different directions it was decided that they would have reunions every five years. By planning so far in advance everyone could to make sure to attend. Kathryn chose a hotel ballroom for the event. She was able to hire a nursery staff and rooms for the evening. Seven and Kathryn were thrilled to be able to meet everyone's children, as well as show off her own.

Seven's outfit was stunning. A royal blue dress over a black body suit, it was tight fitting underneath and loosely flowing over top. Upon returning to earth a fashion designer, Jean Paul of Paris, worked with the Doctor to create practical but beautiful alternatives' to the bio suit. He actually created an entire line of clothing around Seven's new outfits. It seemed whenever a new story from the Delta quadrant became declassified sales of the 'Seven line' skyrocketed. The former Borg had put her foot down, however, on a line of soaps and perfumes.

Kathryn still cringes at the memory of the day he suggested 'Seven' face jewelry. Seven was so angry that she waved her tubules under his nose and asked if he would like to acquire some in the traditional manner. She told him it would be an efficient way to make the design accurate.

"You will not, at any time, in any way, glorify any thing that the Borg have done." Seven said in her coldest voice.

Janeway stepped in between the pair. "Put your tubules away darling. It's Thursday, you know we only assimilate on Tuesdays." Using all her diplomatic training and knowledge of her partner Janeway was able to defuse the situation with humor. She did notice from that day on that Jean Paul never made an appointment for Tuesday.

Kathryn was dressed in an emerald green silk shift. Her trim body filled it out beautifully. Seven ran her hand down her spouses back, feeling the softness of the dress. "You look so soft and lovely, Kathryn. If you manage to keep your hands off you hips no one would believe you were a Starfleet Admiral."

Of course her hands went immediately to her hips, "What do you mean by that?"

Before Seven could respond a small voice piped in. Pointing at her Momma Kate Gretchen said, "uh oh." Eden solemnly nodded in agreement.

The two mothers burst in to laughter as they once again scooped up their daughters and entered the hotel foyer.

Cameras flashed as the family came through the door. Anything Voyager was still big news in the Federation. Every member of the crew had to get used to the constant press presence in their lives.

"Admiral Janeway, Admiral Janeway," The calls were coming from reporters wanting a quote. Ever conscious of her role as a Starfleet diplomat, Kathryn handed Eden to Seven and stepped up to the microphone.

"Hello," she said in her husky voice, "There are a lot of people I am anxious to see right now, but I can give you a moment." She gazed around the room and nodded at a young man with his hand up.

"Every few months new information comes out about your odyssey in the Delta quadrant. It is being declassified bit by bit. What are you hiding? Why can't the logs just be published?"

Eden's "uh oh," was greeted with laughter as Janeway's hands went to her hips. "I can not believe that you or anyone else for that matter would be so insensitive to want information released with out the people it effects being properly debriefed." She glared around the room. "In the ships logs are many personal events, while they may be interesting to the public they are very painful to those involved. I know that Lt. Torres-Paris just allowed specific information from her encounter with the Vadian to be released. It was an extremely personal and emotional event."

Continuing to look about the room, daring anyone to interrupt her, the Admiral continued. "Those seven years were not a pleasure cruse or even a science mission. We were in danger every hour of every day. There were tragedies and triumphs, great discoveries and profound losses. Most of the scientific and diplomatic information has been released. The rest will only be released when and if the parties involved desire it." She looked around again and saw another hand.

"Yes," she nodded, hands still on her hips.

"Speaking of personal and emotional, it looks like you brought some friends with you. Care to make an introduction."

Janeway and Seven had guarded their privacy for the past two years. They had not allowed photos of the twins to be made public. This event was a conscious decision to show off their girls. The Admiral reached out and Gretchen jumped in to her arms. Then with her other hand she took Eden. She kissed each girl on the top of her head and said, "I would like to introduce to you Gretchen Erin Janeway and Eden Phoebe Janeway," She smiled for the photographers. "And now I am going to introduce them to the rest of their family, their Voyager family." Nodding to the press Kathryn turned and took her family into the ball room.

The ball room was full of hugging chatting and laughing people. "Lt. Hogan," Janeway was pleased to see the engineer in attendance. She rested her hand on his shoulder as she set her daughter down to run loose with her twin.

"Congratulations on your promotion. Chief engineer on the flagship, that is quite an accomplishment." The other guests had begun to notice the Admiral entrance and the room was becoming quieter.

"Thank you Captain," Hogan replied.

Janeway noticed a young man of about 18 nudge the officer clearly embarrassed. His whisper sounded like a shout in the suddenly quiet room.

"Dad she's and Admiral."

Janeway's lipped twitched in humor as she turned to address the young man. "And who do we have here?"

Noticing the half smile on his captains face Hogan was pleased to introduce his son and then watch her in action.

"Well Cadet Neil Hogan, are you planning on starship duty?"

The young man stood rigid, intimidated by being addressed by the great Janeway.

"Yes, sir." The entire room rolled its eyes in unison, becoming completely involved in the conversation.

"I see" she said with slight grin, "make sure you bring a star chart with you. I have heard of captains who got lost out there."

"Yes, sir," The ensign said still standing ram rod straight.

Janeway stood quite for a moment trying to decide whether or not to let him off the hook or play with him a little more. Catching Harry Kim's gaze across the room kindness won out.

"Neil, we are not on duty right now, and I am certainly not in uniform. I want you to know that every day while we were out there, on Voyager, I thought about you. Every child that was growing up with out their loved one was on my mind. Even though you were not on the ship, you and your mother were a part of our family."

The young man nodded.

"When we are on duty your Starfleet manners are appropriate, but here they are not necessary." She ruffled the young man's hair and began to step a way. Janeway looked over to his father, "You will straighten out the Sir thing before next semester wont you?" Hogan nodded.

"Good because I will be teaching his class on first contact." The Lt., along with the rest of the room, laughed as he took his son to meet more of his friends.

The next to approach was Tal Celes. "Cap..Admiral Janeway, it is so good to see you." She glanced over to where Seven and Naomi were trying to Corral the twins. "Your babies are delightful."

"Thank you Celes. I do seem to remember a conversation about what to call me in social settings and I don't think Cap Admiral was what we came up with."

Celes smiled shyly. "That's true Kathryn, thank you for reminding me." The two ladies talked for a few moments more.

As she chatted with each member of the crew and their families she found she did not like them calling her Admiral. When they erred and called her Captain it felt good to her. After a while she corrected them from correcting themselves. If they couldn't get their heads around calling her Kathryn then Captain was the next best thing. It seems with this family she will always be Captain Janeway.

Kathryn noticed Holo images appearing on the back wall of the room. Convincing the Doctor that the images did not need a narration had been quite a task. In the end he agreed that he would just have a rotating holo album going all night. Janeway found herself at Seven's side standing behind Tom and B'Elanna as they watched the first run through of the images. Everyone was reminiscing about the different people and places.

The Klingon gasped at the holo on screen. "Look Tom it's the Palisan Moon." Not realizing that any one was behind her she whispered, "I am sure that is where Merrill was conceived."

Tom nodded. "That was the mission when the arm rest on the Delta Flyer got mangled. I still haven't figured that one out. It was absolutely twisted."

B'Elanna jumped as she felt Janeway's hand on her shoulder. The Admiral leaned over and whispered in Tom's ear. "Captain's take lunch breaks too you know." As the two officers turned to look at her she gave them a wink, kissed Seven's Borg enhanced hand and walked away.

B'Elanna shook her head from side to side, looking at Seven she sputtered, "she didn't? You didn't? What was she saying?"

Seven raised her eyebrow's looking at B'Elanna innocently. "I believe she was referring to her appetite for lunch." Then smirking as she walked off to join her spouse Seven continued, "After all, she is some kind of woman!"


End file.
